minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Nether Reactor Core
The Nether Reactor Core is a block that is crafted by the player to form the Nether Spire. It is crafted with three diamonds and six iron ingots. The block is exclusive to Minecraft: Pocket Edition as a replacement of the Nether, which is found in both Minecraft XBLA and Minecraft for the PC. It is one of the 4 blocks in PE only. Them being Beetroot crops, Glowing Obsidian, Stonecutter, and the Nether Reactor. It no longer functions as of 0.12.1. Behavior Once the pattern is built, all players must stand within a certain range of the Nether Reactor. If the pattern is somehow incorrect, there will be a text message that just says "Incorrect pattern!". Once it is hit (while it is in the correct pattern), a text message that says "Active!" will pop up, and the Nether Spire will be formed around it. The Cobblestone will then change to Glowing Obsidian, which is a red obsidian-like block. After a while, the Gold Blocks will too become glowing Obsidian. Before they do though, you may mine them for reusing. While the Reactor is active, it will spurt out many items and blocks, as well as spawning Zombie Pigmen. The Zombie Pigmen are naturally hostile to you. After 45 seconds, the Reactor will stop spawning items and Zombie Pigmen. Holes in the Nether Spire will appear, and all the Glowing Obsidian will become normal Obsidian. The core will then become a dull blue, and can be mined and reused. Crafting |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} The Setup These are diagrams of how to set up the Nether Reactor to activate it, not crafting recipes. |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-1= |box2-3= |box2-5= |box2-7= |box2-9= }} |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-8= }} Tutorials for Building the Activator Tips *Zombie Pigmen used to be hostile even if not provoked. However, after update 0.12.1 that the nether was added, they became neutral mobs *If a player has a Pickaxe, he or she can quickly mine out the gold blocks before they convert to Glowing Obsidian. The reactor will still function as normally. *Zombie Pigmen drop gold ingots, so killing enough Zombie Pigmen can produce enough gold for a new visit to the reactor. *Because the Nether Spire is a tall, dark room, it can be used as a mob farm. Trivia *The reactor design was planned to use gold and iron blocks, but the iron was changed to cobblestone because of its price. *The Zombie Pigmen are naturally hostile. *If you quit to title while the Reactor is still active, the holes will not appear when it burns out. only until 0.11. *Glowing obsidian drops obsidian when mined. *Prior to the 0.6.0 update, the Nether Spire was made of Obsidian. This is because Netherrack did not exist yet. *Activating the Nether Reactor at Bedrock level will cause the Netherrack to cut through the Void. This can be used for access in Survival Mode. *The Reactor does not work in Creative Mode. (This is intentional.) *If in any future update they let Nether portals made of Obsidian actually work, this block may be used as a decoration. *If you destroy the nether reactor in Pocket Edition while it is active the Obsidian will still glow as if active infinitely but will now spawn any materials or Zombie Pigmen. You can stop this by quiting the game and returning to it or mining the obsidian. Also, the nether tower will not have holes in them until you make any. Night is infinite until the obsidian is mined or the game is quit. Sleeping will not stop this. *Normally in Pocket Edition, only 3 zombie pigmen appear at a time until killed. 6 Zombie Pigmen will spawn before the core is done if you kill them continuously. *If the reactor is built after a certain height and try to activate it, a message will display saying "The nether reactor must be built lower down". Gallery Nether Reactor/Gallery Category:Exclusives Category:Blocks Category:Nether Category:Minecraft Pocket Edition Category:Generated Structures Category:Videos Category:PE